


七日魔药（编号3A）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 相传，在很久很久以前，阿伦戴尔的国君从恶魔手里获得了一种邪恶的魔药，名唤七日。野心勃勃的年轻君王把这魔药用在了自然之神第五灵的身上，引来了自然的震怒。自此之后，魔法绝迹，神灵成为传说，圣地阿塔霍兰亦沉入海底。——《自然传说·七日魔药》
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. 第一章 猫

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及兽化、半兽化，属于重口play。  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#

本篇纯人兽，使用道具棉签，不能接受者勿入。

可点击下一章查看半兽化正常车，或退出。

“Anna~”自香甜梦乡中醒来的第五灵还没睁眼，嘴角就先挂上了慵懒的笑容，她温柔地呼唤妹妹的名字，准备和妹妹道别。

昨天晚上的Anna一反常态地不知足，她都放下姐姐的尊严哭着求饶了，Anna却还是不肯停手。骑着nokk过海而来本就疲惫，加上闹腾了一晚上，Elsa才喝下妹妹递过来的热牛奶就睡着了。不过，大床香软，Anna又睡在身边，舒舒服服睡了一觉之后她的体力便恢复到了满格，可以回北地继续她的工作了。可是她的“Anna”刚刚叫出口，就忍不住猛地睁大了湛蓝的双眼。她刚刚说的……是“喵”？！

Elsa手忙脚乱地从被窝里爬了出来，瞪着自己毛茸茸的身体，惊得什么都说不出来。旁边的Anna看着小白猫一脸震惊的样子，强压下嘴角的笑，探手就把Elsa抱进了怀里。

“咦，王宫里居然跑进来一只猫？还跑到了床上？”

Elsa被突然出现的Anna吓得毛都炸起来了。还没来得及反抗Anna在她背上抚摸的手，一股熟悉的暖流就从小腹升了上来。她毫无防备地呻吟了一声：“喵~”

“哦？还是一只发情了的小母猫呢？”Anna佯装惊讶地把小白猫翻过来，在小白猫的私处摸了一把。很好，已经湿了呢。

“喵喵喵！”什么……发情的小母猫啊……Elsa只觉得自己要羞死了。可是她的心里却升起了隐秘的喜悦。好舒服……那里、那里还想被摸……

“可怜的小猫咪，这里可没有公猫，只能我帮你解决下了。”Anna看着小白猫私处的小口饥渴地一张一合，淫靡的液体从里面缓缓地流出来，已经打湿了周边的毛。她拿出早已准备好的棉签，在穴口蘸了蘸，略作湿润，便沿着那穴口打起转了。雪白的棉签头在红嫩的穴口上摩擦着，场面说不出的淫靡。

“……喵喵！”Elsa大惊失色地挣扎着。绝对不可以！虽然棉签粗糙的触感缓解了体内的热潮，带来了不可忽视的快感，但是……但是怎么可以让一根棉签进入那种地方！她下意识地要释放魔法把那根棉签冻掉，可是不知道是不是因为体型变小了，魔法的力量变得极其微弱，只是在棉签头上结出了一小层冰霜。恰在此时，认为前戏已经足够的Anna不再只让棉签安慰楚楚可怜的穴口，而是微微用力，缓缓把棉签向里送去。

冰霜迅速地在穴肉热烈的吮吸下融化，可是那冰凉的触感，被棉签进入的羞耻，棉签与手指截然不同的感觉，三者交汇在一起，Elsa的身体无法抑制地颤抖了起来，身体深处吐出了一大股蜜液，可是却被粗大的棉签头堵在了甬道内。“喵……”Elsa难受地呻吟着，……变粗了……好涨……棉签吸足了水，变得比刚刚进入的时候还粗。

Anna感受着手下小白猫的颤抖，心知姐姐已经达到了绝顶。可她嘴角露出一抹坏笑，只佯装不知，手下力度丝毫不减。又硬又直的棉签残忍地继续推进，摩擦着还未从高潮中缓过神来的穴肉。穴肉疯狂地挤压着入侵者，试图把它挤出去，却带来了更大的快感。Elsa的身体颤抖得几乎要痉挛，还未从绝顶上下来便被抛上了更高。可是棉签还在往里，已经达到了从未被开发过的地方。

太深了……太深了……Anna看着手中被吞下大半的棉签，感觉似乎已经到了甬道的尽头。事实上确实如此。在那里，一张隐秘的小嘴正讨好地吮吸着棉签头。Anna慢条斯理地把棉签抽出来，感受着饥渴的穴肉一路追逐，欣赏着淫靡的液体被带出，再狠狠地插进去。仅仅十几次，Elsa再也无法克制地挣扎起来，她几乎失去理智地尖叫着，花心颤抖着吐出一捧热液。

Anna猝不及防，还没来得及把棉签抽出，棉签便顺着她的力道吻上了那张张开了的小嘴，似乎要趁机冲进去。可是棉签未免太粗，纤细的子宫口无论如何也不能承受，它紧紧咬住了来势汹汹的棉签。

花汁被重新堵了回去，子宫口还咬着一根棉签，又涨又疼的感觉要把Elsa逼疯了。她的身体先是猛地僵直，接着她连呻吟不敢了，极力克制着自己紊乱的呼吸。可是一股奇异的快感却升了起来。好想继续，被弄坏也无所谓……子宫口似乎听到了主人的心声，小心翼翼地收缩着，试图吞下那粗大的棉签头。

眼前的局面已经超出控制了。Anna用她从政三年的脑子冷静地想到。她可一点也不想把姐姐弄坏了。她不敢再用力，而是松开了手，看着那露出来的一小节棉签在姐姐的穴口微微颤抖。她轻轻揉着猫尾巴根部，试图让花穴更湿润一点，让子宫口能轻松一点把棉签吐出来。可是她没有想到，在多重快感的刺激下，贪吃的宫口不仅没有把棉签吐出来，反而蠕动着把棉签吞了下去。

“……喵……”Elsa有气无力地呻吟着。在这场艰难的拉锯战中，过多的快感榨干了她的体力。只有被闯入的子宫，慌张又兴奋地吐出来一波热液。……又去了……Elsa昏昏沉沉地想。

Anna看到穴口露出来的棉签突然短了一截，几乎完全没入穴口，这才反应过来发生了什么。总不能让棉签一直留在姐姐身体里吧……Anna无奈地叹了口气，试着微微掰开娇嫩的穴口取出棉签。被无情掰开的穴口抗议地收缩着，加上湿滑粘稠的液体不断地涌出，嫩肉从Anna手上逃脱，重又闭合了起来。这一次，受到刺激的花穴受惊地收缩着，生怕这带来快感的棉签会被抢走一样，又把它往里吞了吞，棉签头继续向里，轻轻地敲在了子宫壁上。Elsa疲惫的身体又是一僵，接着瘫软了。只是即使在昏迷中，剧烈的快感仍引得她不断地颤抖。

Anna看着几乎被花穴完全吞没的棉签和被刺激到晕过去的姐姐无奈地叹了一口气。魔药的时间快到了，再拖下去Elsa就要重新变回人形了。她深吸一口气，稍稍用力地掰开穴口，猛地捏着那根棉签往外拔。子宫口紧紧咬着棉签头，怎么也不愿松开。生怕弄坏了姐姐，Anna轻轻地转动着棉签。子宫口被持续的快感麻痹，毫无防备地向外张开准备泄出花液，Anna趁机把棉签往外一拔。子宫口被剧烈摩擦着，Elsa的身体连续高潮着，穴口泄出了大量花液。Anna急忙把棉签取了出来。刚取出棉签，怀里的小白猫便化作一具完美的女体，一丝不挂地瘫软在她的怀里。

Anna取出早已准备好的温热毛巾，开始给Elsa擦拭一片狼藉的下体，略微红肿的私处在毛巾的刺激下犹在颤抖，穴口仍不断流出蜜液来。Anna毫不在意地给姐姐套上了睡衣，接着爬到了床上，给两人盖好了被子。她把手上湿哒哒的棉签藏好，又调整了一下自己的表情，接着轻轻摇晃着姐姐的肩膀。“Elsa？你还好吗？”

Elsa迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，她身体还在因为残存的快感微微颤抖着，私处仍有强烈的异物感，正不断收缩着流出蜜液，已经浸透了内裤。

“嗯……！”她看着眼前妹妹关心又担忧的脸庞，猛地咽下了呻吟。

“Elsa，你做噩梦了吗？你刚刚一直在发抖，呻吟，还出了很多汗。”Anna道。“是遇到什么不顺心的事了吗？需要我帮你吗？”

Elsa的脸猛地涨红了。变成一只猫还被妹妹用棉签插得高潮连连……天哪，她怎么会做这样淫秽的梦？而且、而且Anna还睡在她身边！我可真是个不知廉耻的坏姐姐……她几乎要把自己捂死在被子里。

“……是发生了一些比较棘手的事，有关北地的驯鹿……但是我会解决的，不必担心……”她含含糊糊地回答着妹妹的问题，祈祷着妹妹不要再追问下去。“不过我还想多睡一会……”

“难得看到Elsa睡懒觉呢，想必是个难题吧。早知道我们昨天晚上就不要做到那么晚了……那你好好休息，等会我给你叫早饭。”Anna看着姐姐拙劣的掩饰，嘴角忍不住弯了起来。她坏心眼地给姐姐掖了掖被子，故意让手蹭到姐姐白嫩却遍布吻痕的脖颈。这是她昨天晚上的“战果”。

Elsa像被她的手烫到了一样，几乎要从床上跳起来。她不自在地动了一下，耳根更红了。幸好Anna总是那么相信她……她闭着眼睛，听着Anna的脚步声逐渐远去，直到关门的 “咔哒”声响起，她才如释重负地掀开了被子准备拿换洗的衣物。

只是下床的那一瞬间，她才发现自己的腿软得象煮过的面条，几乎不能站起来。看来今天回不了北地了……她哀怨地想道。


	2. 第二章 兔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及半兽化及吸奶play，不适者慎入。  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#

距离上一次那个奇幻又淫秽的“梦”已经过去了整整一周了，又到了家庭聚会的时刻。那天，Anna对她全然信任，不仅没有追问，还贴心地没有约她出去玩，而是和她一起安安静静看了一下午的书，让她疲惫的身体得到了充分的休息。相比起来我简直糟透了，Elsa绝望地想着，难道真的和Anna那个时候说的一样，她的身体就这么淫荡吗？

“Elsa！你终于来了！”在海边等了许久的Anna终于看到了远处骑白马而来的姐姐。她眼前一亮，大声呼唤起来，还用力挥舞着手臂，完全看不出平时威严的女王气质。

Elsa看着眼前兴奋的妹妹，暂时忘记了之前满脑子的担忧，露出了宠溺的微笑。简直是只摇头晃脑的小狗。果不其然，下一秒，Anna猛地扑进了她的怀里。

“Elsa！我好想你，今天怎么来的这么晚呀？是驯鹿的事还没有解决吗？”话音刚落，Elsa的身体就微不可查地一僵。Anna心中暗笑，脸上却是全然的天真。啧啧，耳尖红透了呢，真想舔一口。

Elsa竭力不让自己表现出什么异常，但是眼神却还是心虚地挪开了：“驯、驯鹿？这个我已经解决了，今天……Gale闯了一点祸，我去处理了一下。”

“Gale现在越来越淘气了。还好你没有错过今天的晚饭，我可给你准备了来自东方的特色菜呢。”Anna看似不疑有他地点了点头，牵着姐姐向王宫走去，心里却是笑开了花。心虚的Elsa未免也太可爱了，真想提前吃掉啊。

一起吃完温馨的晚饭，和Olaf玩了一会家庭游戏，就要进行惯例的姐妹交流。可是一想到上周那个“梦”，Elsa简直不能直视眼前的妹妹。“Anna……我很累了，可以……下一次吗？”

“好吧，那我们喝完牛奶就睡。”Anna看起来又委屈又失望，Elsa几乎能看到她头上垂头丧气地耷拉下来的小狗耳朵。她几乎要心软了，可是羞耻心使她咽下了话。她乖乖巧巧地喝完牛奶，和Anna相拥而眠。

半夜，Anna睁开了眼睛，她小心地向怀里看去。果然，随着一阵魔法的微芒，怀里的人儿无意识地颤抖着，头上长出了两条毛茸茸的兔耳朵。上一次的药下得有点多，小小的白猫不好掌握力度，差点把姐姐弄坏了。还是这一次好。Anna轻轻张口，含住了可爱的兔耳朵，手也不闲着，在Elsa的背后轻抚。

Elsa被背后和耳尖上一阵阵的快感惊醒，睡眼朦胧的蓝眼睛里一片茫然，下意识张口发出了甜美的呻吟：“嗯……”

Anna的手顺着光滑的美背下滑，在性感的腰窝上略作停留，接着坏心地捏上了那一小团毛绒绒的兔子尾巴。兔尾巴在她手里受惊般颤抖着，Elsa的呻吟猛地拔高。身下小穴舒服得不行，已经开始流口水了，粘稠的液体顺着股沟流下，隐没在了毛绒绒的尾巴里。

“嗯嗯……”又做梦了吗？Elsa迷迷糊糊地想着。刚刚睡醒的大脑还没理清眼前发生了什么，她就被Anna翻了一个面，光洁的背裸露在空气中，像一块洁白无瑕的暖玉，在这黑夜里白得几乎发光。

寒冷的空气直接与背上敏感的肌肤接触，激得Elsa猛地一激灵。随机，温暖的吻落了下来。“不、不要……呃嗯……”比往常更加敏感的背承受不住如此激烈的刺激，Elsa的手猛地抓紧了身下的床单，用力得指节发白。背上的人不为所动，继续吮吸着Elsa背上的肌肤，留下了点点红梅。真美，Anna满意地想着，空出来的手在Elsa翘起来的臀上随意揉捏着，把柔软的臀肉捏得微红。

“啊啊……太……太多了……我要……要去了……”Elsa还没彻底清醒，就先迎来了一次绝顶，她的上半身失去力气地软了下去，支撑着身体的膝盖也微微打颤。淫靡的液体从穴口滴落，滴在了床单上。

Anna笑着把姐姐抱在了怀里，贴心地把姐姐软了的腿盘在了自己两侧。她一手仍爱抚着Elsa敏感的背部，另一只手往Elsa身下摸去，食指从下往上戳开了闭合的花瓣，又带出了一手热液。贪婪的小嘴收缩着，试图把手指吃进去。

“湿透了呢，我的小兔子。”Anna舔舐着眼前的兔耳朵，含含糊糊地低声说道。怀里的人羞耻得颤抖了一下，Anna轻笑一声，手指猛地探入。Elsa瞪大了水盈盈的眼睛，猛地发出了一声呻吟，嘴角来不及咽下的口水滴在了Anna的颈窝。熟透了的花穴几乎毫不设防，就这样让手指长驱直入，一下把手指全吞了进去。坐着的姿势带来了更大的快感，几乎只是插入，Elsa就要高潮了。

“Elsa，动一动，我的手指动不了。”耳边传来Anna的低语。快感的刺激下，她强撑着发软的腿微微起身，再狠狠坐下，体内的手指也配合地抽搐着。快了快了……又要……

“呃嗯——”背上一直轻缓抚摸的手突然用上了力，顺着流畅的曲线猛地滑下。花穴欢欣地颤抖着，一波热液浇在了深埋体内的手指上。

Anna抽出手指，把湿哒哒的手指塞进了Elsa嘴里。犹自沉浸在快感中的Elsa颤抖着舔舐着沾满了自己体液的手指，涎水顺着完美的下颔滴落，滴在了红樱上。

“这里难受吗？Elsa？”Anna用姐姐刚刚舔干净的手指戳了戳那嫣红的乳尖。

“难受……那里、那里好胀……”Elsa还未从刚刚的高潮中缓过来，加上背上仍在继续的刺激，她无暇多想，昏昏沉沉地应道。

“听说兔子太爽了是会假孕的。Elsa，你不会是涨奶了吧？”Anna的脑袋埋了下去，用力吮吸着娇嫩的乳尖。

“才……才不会……嗯嗯……”Elsa迷迷糊糊地娇嗔着。胸前确实难受，又涨又疼，格外敏感的乳尖时不时碰到妹妹的小虎牙，仅仅这样的触碰就使她感到了疼痛。妹妹凶狠的吮吸让她有一种真的要出奶的错觉。

等等，这似乎不是错觉。Anna坏笑着抬起头吻了上来，嘴角沾着一点溢出来的乳汁。可怜的乳尖被吮吸得微肿，比另外一颗大了几乎一倍，乳白的奶汁正源源不断地从那里流出来，雪白与嫣红的颜色对比显得冲击力十足。

“唔唔！”Elsa抗议着，Anna的吻满是香甜的奶味，尝起来其实不错。但是一想到那是自己的乳汁，她羞得恨不得在地上找个缝钻进去。

“Elsa，你不尝尝吗？果然和你一样甜呢！”Anna一吻完毕，接着埋下头去吮吸另一边的乳尖，直到这边也开始流出了香甜的乳汁。Anna收回了放在Elsa背后的两只手，尽力地把姐姐胸前的绵软往中间挤，好让自己尽可能同时喝到两只乳尖流出的乳汁。受到挤压的乳尖被猛地挤出一股乳汁，顺着Elsa的身体滑落，经过了小腹，一直流到了Elsa的腿间，混着那花液一同滴到了Anna腿上。

“可不能浪费了……”Anna含含糊糊说着，捧着两团绵软大口大口喝起奶来。乳尖胀痛终于得到缓解，加上被妹妹吸奶的羞耻，Elsa在没有插入的情况下又一次高潮了。Elsa只觉得眼前像是炸开了一朵烟花，扶着Anna的手臂一下失去了力气，她的身体顿时向后倒去。

“Elsa！”Anna急忙放开手里的绵软，双手扶住了姐姐。被突然放开的椒乳还没有反应过来，惯性带着喷出的乳汁溅在了Anna的下巴上。双乳被猛地放开，加上敏感到极致的后背被Anna的手牢牢把住，Elsa的身体持续地颤抖着，身下花穴又吐出一口蜜液，眼前一黑再次晕了过去。接着，Elsa身上的兔耳朵和兔尾巴消失了，乳尖也停止了溢乳。只剩下Elsa满身的乳汁和一背的红痕昭示着刚刚发生的一切并不是梦。Anna等到怀里人儿的身体停止了颤抖，这才给姐姐清理了下身子，又细细地给Elsa背后的红痕抹上了特制的膏药。给Elsa套上衣服之后，她搂着姐姐陷入了梦乡。

翌日清晨，Elsa从梦里醒来，只觉得身体像被碾过一样酸痛。可是身上的衣服穿得好好的，周围的一切看起来十分正常。

“Elsa？”头上传来妹妹带着困意的声音，接着，一个吻落在了她的额头上。“早安吻。”

Elsa的脸立时爬满了红霞。乳尖隐隐还残留着被吮吸的感觉，腿间花穴也有些酸软。怎么真实的感觉……真的是梦吗？

Elsa借换衣服的机会检查了一下背后。如果不是梦，按Anna的力度，背后一定会留下吻痕。她不知道自己是希望看到有痕迹还是没有，但是看到镜子中自己白皙的背，她还是忍不住松了一口气。总是做这样的梦的我，怎么说也不是一个称职的好姐姐吧……可是Anna不知道的话，事情还有回旋的余地。还有一个星期，一定要解决这一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前就写到这里了，等有别的感兴趣的动物再写。确认后面都是半兽化了，七天定为每周周五。


	3. 第三章 雪豹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了咬尾巴没有什么特别的play。主要是把魔药的事情讲清楚了。后面开始由Anna负责嗑药，但还是妹攻。  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#

一个星期的时间很快过去了。这七天来，Elsa把北地大部分事务都丢给了四灵处理，独自一人在阿塔霍兰寻找自己做梦的答案。可是不管她怎么施放魔法，向来全能全知的阿塔霍兰却什么也显现不出来。要么，那两个晚上确实是自己做的梦，要么，就是有什么邪恶的力量阻碍了阿塔霍兰的探知。并非不信任自己的妹妹，可Anna那样单纯，被某些居心叵测的家伙骗了也是有可能的……再怎么说，连着两个周五都做这样真实得不得了的梦，身体还真切地感受到了疲惫，这看起来实在是不同寻常。

“Elsa！”拥住扑过来的妹妹，Elsa宠溺地一笑，目光却在Anna脸上快速扫过，留意了一下她的表情——正常。晚餐留意着每一道菜的味道——正常。玩家庭游戏的时候留意着空气中的味道——正常。包括晚上闹腾的妹妹看起来也无比正常——好吧，这个可以不那么正常。揉了揉腰，接过Anna递过来的热牛奶一饮而尽，接着便被妹妹抱进了怀里，窝进了香香软软的被窝——这一切看起来正常得不能更正常，唯一不正常的似乎只有她自己。等等，有一件事不正常——虽然今天很累了，但因为曾经被梦中无意识释放的冰雪吓到过，她向来浅眠，即使是安全感十足地睡在Anna怀里，也至多是一夜好眠，而不是这样汹涌的睡意，令她无法抗拒地坠入梦乡 ……还没来得及细想，Elsa沉沉睡去。

深夜，Elsa被一个深吻唤醒。她睁开眼睛，发现自己正是身无寸缕得躺在Anna怀里。脑海里的“果然如此”一闪即逝，接着便被无法忽视的窒息感取代。她本能地推着身上的人，可虚软无力的双手更像是在打情骂俏：“唔唔！”

Anna终于放开了怀里的人，转而埋下身，吻顺着Elsa的脖颈向下，在精致的锁骨上留下了一个色气的咬痕，接着停留在了雪峰上的小红果。Elsa大口大口喘着气，睡前刚经历了一场情事的身体很快就兴奋起来，身下的花穴已经开始分泌出情欲的液体。今天又会是什么动物呢？反正不要是兔子！想起上一次被亲妹妹吸奶的羞耻，Elsa的花穴忍不住狠狠收缩了一下，她下意识地想咬自己的尾巴，可是尾巴被自己牢牢压在了身下，根本动不了——等等，一紧张就想咬尾巴——是雪豹？

“看哪，Elsa，你的身体已经兴奋起来了。”Anna松开嘴里被吮吸得红肿的乳尖——自此上一次在这里享用过姐姐香甜的乳汁之后，她对这两枚红果的怜爱就直线上升，几乎要超过她对姐姐美背的喜爱，即使它再也不会流出乳汁了——示意姐姐看向那沾满了口水的小可怜。“姐姐现在可是雪豹呢，肯定看得比我还要清楚吧？”

Elsa下意识看向乳尖。的确，被蹂躏得微肿的乳尖兴奋得不得了，直挺挺立在那里，仿佛下一秒就要流出白色的乳汁。“别说了Anna……”Elsa急忙转开视线，自欺欺人地捂住了眼睛，尾巴尖焦躁不安地拍打起身下的床单。

“想咬尾巴了嘛？满足你哦，Elsa。”Anna看似好心地说道，接着把着Elsa的腰，把她的下半身抬了起来，双腿搭在自己的肩上。长长的尾巴刚得到自由，就像有生命一样迅速从腰侧甩了上去，软乎乎的毛蹭得敏感的腰微软。

Elsa洞悉了妹妹的意图，可她的第一反应居然不是开口喝止坏心眼的妹妹，而是下意识叼住了送到嘴边的尾巴。该死的本能！她还没来得及控制尾巴从嘴里拿开，Anna便吻上了面前颤抖的娇花。就像舔一只甜甜的冰淇淋，Anna细细地舔过花瓣的每一寸，舔开每一条羞涩的褶皱，接着舌尖向甬道内探去。

Elsa的身体在剧烈的刺激下颤抖着，托雪豹清晰的夜视能力所赐，即使在如此昏暗的房间内，她也能清楚地看到Anna埋在她腿间的头——甚至是她沉醉的表情，还有自己那又细又长，因为快感绷得笔直的双腿。这太淫乱了，Elsa对自己说，我该出声喝止她，不管这到底是不是梦。可是羞耻与快感的作用之下她根本放不开尾巴，甚至把尾巴咬疼了。

Anna显然注意到了这一点。“Elsa，张嘴。”

Elsa下意识张开了嘴。刚张开嘴，Anna的左手便抓在了尾巴根部，猛地一下把尾巴撸了下来。又粗又长的尾巴被顺着毛摸了这么一通，舒服得直发抖。趁此机会，Anna的舌头退了出来，转而在羞涩的花芽上轻轻一咬。Elsa的身体猛得弓了起来，双腿绷得几乎要痉挛了，没有尾巴堵着的嘴发出了破碎的呻吟。

Anna满意地堵住了颤抖的花穴，大口吞咽着涌出来的蜜液，来不及咽下的蜜液顺着下巴向下滴，色气的场景刺激得Elsa几乎又要高潮了。

“Elsa，这可是你自己的尾巴，你都咬出牙印来了。”Anna终于放开了可怜兮兮的花穴，她轻轻抚摸着手里毛绒绒的大尾巴。“实在想咬的话，还是换一张嘴咬吧。”

换一张嘴咬？Elsa竭力从快感中挣出一分理智。人不就一张嘴吗？她睁着迷离的双眼看向Anna。

看着仍沉浸在快感中的姐姐，Anna笑了笑，接着把尾巴尖按上了Elsa的身下。刚刚高潮过的花穴湿漉漉地，粘稠的液体很快就把尾巴尖弄得湿哒哒的。敏感的穴口被软毛一刺激，忍不住又吐出一捧热液，滴了捏着尾巴尖的Anna一手。

“ah……尾巴……尾巴不可以！”反应过来的Elsa惊慌失措地叫道，尾巴上还干着的毛全炸了起来。与此同时，Anna放开了仍握着Elsa细腰的右手，用右手和左手手背掰开了穴口，接着把湿哒哒的尾巴尖送了进去。  
“不要……好难受……嗯……”Elsa难受地呻吟着。尾巴上的毛被穴肉逆着，还属于可以接受的范围内的难受；可敏感的穴肉被软毛扎得又痒又疼又爽，穴肉无措地挤压着，却带来了更多的快感，从未遭遇过的待遇让她忍不住委屈地想哭——事实上她确实哭了，两行泪水顺着眼角流了下来，呻吟里也带上了哭腔。

Anna顿时一慌，急忙把尾巴抽出来。软毛与穴肉剧烈摩擦着，简直像被软毛刷子挠过一样的触感让Elsa的大脑一片空白。眼前似乎炸开了大片烟花，搭在Anna肩上的双腿在濒死的快感下胡乱挣扎，几乎要从Anna肩膀上滑下去。剧烈的刺激下，Elsa下意识咬住了刚刚逃脱的尾巴。湿哒哒的……是自己的体液！Elsa又羞又爽地晕了过去。

Anna看着眼前的花穴近乎失禁地涌出大量液体，这才反应过来姐姐的难受可不仅仅是难受。可刚想调笑两句，肩膀上搭着的腿骤然失力，软软地往下滑去。看起来玩得太过了……这么快就晕了过去。本来原来那种差不多时间晕过去刚刚好，现在这样不上不下的……

无奈地叹了口气，Anna细心得处理了现场，衣服还得等尾巴消下去才能穿……好吧，我后悔了。

第二天早上，Anna一睁开眼睛，面前就是Elsa蹙着八字眉的脸。昨天Elsa还没高潮几次就睡了，加上多揉了半个多小时的尾巴，此消彼长之下她睡晚了。可是Elsa为什么这样看着她？起晚了应该不是什么大事？她小心翼翼开口问到：“Elsa？”

“这几次奇怪的梦境都是你弄的吧？”Elsa开口问道。

“什、什么奇怪的梦境？”完了，被发现了。Anna试图做最后的垂死挣扎。

“别装了，你都磕巴了。怎么回事？说清楚吧。”Elsa不客气得揭穿了她。

“我攻打了南方一个岛国——别这么看我，是Hans的那个啦——在他们皇宫的地下室找到了一种神奇的魔药，可以让凡人永生。但是这种魔药有着极其苛刻的使用条件。首先，必须有一对心怀爱恋的情侣，必须有一方是神灵；其次，这种魔药服下之后必须进行交合；最后，这种魔药必须服用七次，且一天最多一次。起效之后，我们之间会建立起一种类似于契约的联系，自此心意相通，生死不离。最重要的是，我们可以探知到对方所在。所以Elsa你再也不能像暗海那儿一样推开我了。别担心，我已经找老帕比确认过了。”

Elsa被妹妹堵得无话可说。尤其是提到暗海——每次一提这两个字Elsa都忍不住心虚。好半晌，她才面红耳赤地挤出一句：“那你也不能那样……”

“哪样？吸奶，还是……ouch！”恼羞成怒的姐姐狠狠敲了她一个脑瓜崩。

“好吧，Elsa实在不能接受的话，我来吃也可以啦！”

“……好。”Elsa发誓自己只是想教育一下妹妹，让Anna知道故意戏弄人是多么恶劣，才没有想报复Anna或者想在上面的私心呢！


	4. 第四章 斑鬣狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及丁丁，不适者慎入。  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#  
> #未成年人勿入！#

今晚是Anna服魔药的第一个晚上。在魔药附带的助眠作用下，身旁的Anna早已睡熟，甚至打起了可爱的小呼噜。谢天谢地，这几年的女王生涯让Anna成熟了许多，尤其是在睡姿方面，至少不会再把头发滚得像个鸟窝——虽然她一直认为那样的Anna其实挺可爱的，像只活力十足的小狮子，但是Anna现在的表现更让她欣慰的——自己的判断不错，她确实适合当一个女王，起码比自己合适，今年的贸易……Elsa凝视着妹妹的睡颜陷入了漫无边际的思索。Anna说过，这种魔药会有催情作用——想起这句话，她的脸忍不住又红了——她担心自己要是睡得太熟，等会手脚发软的妹妹叫不醒她。  
不知道看着漆黑的天花板出了多久的神，身边的Anna突然小幅度颤抖起来。  
“Anna？Anna？”Elsa轻轻摇晃着妹妹，并试图根据Anna头上冒出来的耳朵判断Anna变成了什么动物。借着屋外透进来的月光。她看到Anna头上的耳朵立着，覆盖着微短的毛。是狼吗？还是狗狗？Elsa思考着。  
“Elsa……好难受……”刚刚醒来的Anna带着睡意小声地撒娇。Elsa心疼地亲了亲她的额头，低下头红着脸摸索着给妹妹脱掉了内裤，然后她的动作僵住了——有什么又热又硬的东西弹了出来，猛地打上了她的手。  
这触感似乎不是尾巴？还没来得及想下去，被释放出来的棒状物下意识地在她微凉的手上蹭了蹭。真舒服，Anna满足地叹了一口气。Elsa的手像是碰到了烙铁一样猛地抽了出来。她摁住要继续往她身上蹭的Anna，声音几乎要发抖了：“Anna等等！”  
被姐姐猛地摁住，Anna这才彻底清醒过来。她感受了一下自己的身体，目瞪口呆得看向了捂住了脸的姐姐。“我这是变成了——斑鬣狗？”  
经过了一番激烈的内心斗争，Elsa勉强压下了内心夺门而出的冲动。她看向已经掀开了被子，手足无措地坐在那里，甚至内裤还挂在小腿上的妹妹，然后她又想逃走了——Anna两腿之间的睡裙被她刚刚碰到的那个东西顶了起来——原谅她实在说不出口那个词语——显眼得要命。  
Anna可怜巴巴地看着她，蓝绿色的眼睛里满是无措：“Elsa？”  
Anna需要你。Elsa在心里默念着，然后抖着手把Anna的裙子掀了起来。一根粉粉嫩嫩的肉棒露了出来，顶上已经流出了一点白浊的液体。看起来似乎挺无害的——如果它没有那么粗的话。  
“Elsa……好涨……”虽然知道面对这个从来没有见过的东西，她博学的姐姐大概和她一样束手无策，但是她真的难受得要爆炸了：“摸摸它，Elsa，摸摸它……”  
Elsa的脸涨得通红，但是看到妹妹几乎哭出来的脸，心疼还是战胜了羞耻。她微凉的双手轻轻握上妹妹新长出来的性器，强忍着缩手的冲动轻轻抚摸着。肿胀的性器被抚慰着，终于舒服了一点，Anna的腰忍不住动了起来，让性器配合着姐姐的动作在她手里小幅度抽插着。  
淫靡的场景激起了的Elsa情欲，沉睡的花穴醒了过来，开始分泌起湿滑粘腻的液体来。Elsa羞得几乎要烧起来，她微微咬着下唇，洁白的贝齿压着嫣红的唇，湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛盯着手里的性器，看起来诱人地要命——Anna刚想到这里，身下一松，一股白色的液体猛地射了出来，猝不及防地射在了Elsa的脸上。  
“Elsa！”Anna大惊失色地扑过去，手忙脚乱地给Elsa擦拭着脸上的液体。Elsa闭着眼睛，一动不动地跪坐在那里，乖巧地等着妹妹把她的脸擦干净。白浊的液体顺着精致的五官往下滴，粘稠，但是意外得不难闻。  
“对不起Elsa，你没事吧？”Anna的声音里带上了哭腔。Elsa急忙开口安慰愧疚的妹妹，一点还没来得及擦干净的液体趁机滑进了她的嘴里。她不得不先把它们咽下去：“Anna，放轻松，这不是你的错，我没事的。”  
Anna掉着眼泪给姐姐擦脸，她着急地抓着皱巴巴的裙摆在Elsa脸上擦，但是动作却是尽可能的轻柔。Anna哭得泪眼朦胧，加上房间里只有一点暗淡的月光，Elsa不得不在妹妹擦完之后在给自己擦一擦。来不及擦干净整张脸，确认眼睛周边擦干净之后，Elsa急急忙忙睁开了眼睛。  
Anna哭得鼻尖都红了，溢满了愧疚的蓝绿色眸子让她想起了四岁的Anna，不小心泼了她一身果汁，却哭得好像自己才是被泼的那一个。心头某处蓦然酸软下来，她把妹妹搂进怀里，然后她的动作顿住了——那根刚刚干了坏事的小家伙顶住了她的小腹。  
看来仅仅是抚摸不能让它满足。对妹妹的心疼让Elsa暂时忘记了羞耻心，轻轻拍了拍把头埋在她颈窝里哭得像个小动物似的妹妹，试图转移她的注意力：“Anna，你……我们先处理了这件事好不好？不然药效过了就浪费了。”  
“……好。”Anna闷闷地回答道，因为很久没有哭得这么激烈还打了一个小小的哭嗝。Anna听到姐姐忍不住小声笑了一声。Anna的愧疚霎时被羞耻冲无影无踪，她不肯抬起头让姐姐看到自己哭得惨兮兮的样子，而是微微侧头吮吸着姐姐洁白修长的脖颈，右手在Elsa肩头微微施力示意姐姐往后倒。Elsa顺着她的力道往后倒去，Anna有力的左手托着她的背，轻轻把她放到在床上，接着抽出左手开始爱抚Elsa胸前的丰满。  
脖颈上的吮吸和胸前的揉捏让熄灭的情欲很快又重燃起来。Elsa的秘处微微湿润，身体也开始若无似有地迎合起妹妹的爱抚。Anna沉醉在姐姐温柔的体香中，一直硬着的下身忍不住在姐姐腿间摩擦起来。  
“嗯……”比常人体温略高的凶器被娇嫩的花瓣亲吻着，又湿又软的触感让Anna忍不住呻吟了一声。Elsa的身体在妹妹的爱抚下微微发抖，一切似乎对调过来了——刚刚包容而可靠的姐姐像只楚楚可怜的兔子，哭得抽抽噎噎的妹妹则变成了凶猛的捕食者。  
“Elsa，我要进去了？”感觉姐姐身下的小嘴已经湿透了，Anna抬起身，握住了Elsa不盈一握的细腰，试探地问到。Elsa一如既往地用手背捂着眼睛，轻轻点了点头。Anna尝试着把硬得要爆炸了的凶器往熟悉的花穴里塞，可是这东西毕竟比手指粗了太多，加上第一次用没有经验，居然滑开了好几次也没能进去。Anna只好一只手握着那凶器，一只手固定着姐姐，试图把那性器塞进去。  
好大。这是Elsa唯一的想法。她极力地放松着，配合着妹妹的动作。  
“呃嗯……”两声呻吟同时响起。因为第一次被这么大的东西进入，Elsa的小穴反应十分激烈，软肉极力挤压着茎头，不知道是要推出去还是吞进来。从来没有感受过这种快感的Anna被软肉咬得双腿都有点软了，她松开扶着凶器的手撑在床上，几乎要趴在Elsa身上。  
“Elsa……好软……好湿……”她无意识喃喃着。  
“Anna别说了……”Elsa羞得满脸通红，身下忍不住更加剧烈地收缩起来，夹得Anna几乎要射了。  
Anna狠狠喘了几口气，咽下了射精的冲动，腰身缓缓向下沉去。坚硬的性器破开穴肉无谓的防御向内挺进，很快就到达了手指到不了的地方。  
“呜……太大了……慢……慢点……”Elsa被体内的快感逼得眼角通红，几乎要流下泪来。除了第一次变成小白猫以外，她从来没有被进入地这么深，过多的快感在体内堆积着，她祈求的目光投向了妹妹，手紧紧抓在Anna的手臂上，紧得像溺水之人抓住了救命稻草一样。  
Anna无暇顾及手臂上的疼痛，也无暇顾及姐姐的哀求，她被Elsa体内的软肉逼得快疯了，令人头皮发麻的快感从那个新长出来的性器上传来——该死的，她从来不知道姐姐身体里面这么软，这么湿，这么舒服。这是手指永远不能感受到的。  
“太深了……啊……太……”粗大的凶器蛮横地深入，碾平了内部的每一寸褶皱，不断地有花汁被挤出来，流得到处都是。那是和棉签截然不同的感觉，热得几乎要烫到她，她甚至能感受到那一跳一跳的血管。那凶器一往无前地推开了拦路的嫩肉，一直冲到了最深处，亲上了最里面的宫口才停了下来。那宫口讨好地舔着敏感的马眼，Elsa感受到身上的人猛地一僵，看似凶猛的性器微微颤抖了一下，还没来得及成结，就猛地将滚烫的液体喷进了面前的小口。  
释放之后的Anna几乎软在了Elsa身上，只觉得丢脸至极，还没来得及说什么，被射了一大股的宫口也吐出了一大捧热液，直接浇在了刚刚软下去一点的性器上，加上整个甬道内软肉几近疯狂的挤压，性器立即又硬了起来。  
Anna的手从Elsa背后绕了过去，把闭着眼睛无力地呻吟着的姐姐抱进了怀里。她只是想让Elsa缓缓，可不是因为自己舒服得腿软了。  
Elsa回应着妹妹的拥抱，缓缓平复着自己的情潮。她只觉得这次的Anna未免有点贴心过了头，平复了的情潮都已经转变为了难耐，Anna却还是只是抱着她。这可不太像Anna的画风：“Anna？”  
Anna感觉到姐姐身体内部逐渐急切起来的吮吸，刚想起身继续，却突然停住了。接着，Elsa听到了妹妹闷闷不乐的撒娇：“Elsa……我腿软……”  
“那我到上面去？”Elsa立刻听懂了妹妹的暗示。也是，Anna刚刚进来就射了，想必这性器对她来说刺激很大。她没有再多说什么，生怕伤到了妹妹的自尊心。  
“……好。”Anna勾起了嘴角。  
眼前猛地一转，她趴在了Anna的身上。身体里含着的那根凶器被牵动，带来了极大的快感，Elsa的腰猛地一软，但是她咬牙坚持住了。她喘了一口气，接着腰身微抬——  
“啊啊——”之前一直没有注意到的微小倒刺此时展现出了难以忽视的威力，强烈的刺激大大舒缓了体内的难耐，她失去了力气重新跌了下来，花心重重砸在了茎头上。在疼痛和快感的叠加之下，她无法克制地哀鸣了起来。她发软的手脚撑着床努力地支撑着，在自己的感知里已经抬起了很多，但实则只是勉强抬起来一点，接着又重重落下。肉棒上的倒刺把体内的液体带了出来，白色的液体流到到处都是。  
Anna近乎痴迷地看着眼前的一幕。Elsa充满了情欲的脸上还有一些之前没擦干净的白浊，此时已经干了，Anna先前还为了把这种东西喷在了姐姐脸上哭得惨兮兮的，此刻却觉得这样的Elsa美得几乎要让她窒息。  
“……Anna……呜……”又一个起落，Elsa的腰软得失去了力气，无力的伏在了Anna身上。Anna爱怜的亲了亲姐姐汗湿的额角，接着一个挺身重新把Elsa压在了身下。“交给我吧，Elsa。”  
“嗯！Anna……不要……呜……太多了……”最开始的几下Elsa还能有意识地求饶，到了后面极致的快感让她完全失去了理智，她毫无章法地哀鸣甚至尖叫——Anna真庆幸自己因为担心自己在下面会忍不住叫得太大声而把今晚城堡里的人都调走了，否则明天就要出现乱七八糟的风言风语——穴肉紧张而胡乱地收缩着，似乎试图躲开倒刺又似乎想拥抱倒刺。Anna咬着牙抽插着，在姐姐又一次绝顶之后，凶器根部膨胀起来，牢牢堵住了穴口，滚烫的液体尽情喷洒进孕育生命的子宫，一直射得Elsa的小腹微微鼓起。  
“太撑了……Anna……好多……好烫……”Elsa无意识得喃喃着，试图躲开，却被结牢牢固定着。Anna搂着眼神都涣散了的姐姐安抚着，等着结消去。不过几分钟，结消去了，凶狠的性器终于软了下来，Anna急忙把它抽了出来，花穴被撑地一时无法闭合，被堵着的白浊从里面迫不及待地流了出来。  
“Elsa？”Anna想叫姐姐去洗一洗，却发现姐姐已经睡着了。等了小半夜，加上刚才激烈的活动，Elsa没有晕过去已经不错了。Anna只好抱起姐姐去洗。没办法，虽然这液体大概率不会让姐姐怀孕，但留在这里黏糊糊的也不太舒服。  
Anna轻轻地把Elsa抱起来。被折磨狠了的花穴不断地流出白浊的液体，虽然没有刚开始那么多，但是仍然顺着Elsa的股沟往下滴，一路滴到了浴池中。温热的水舒缓着Elsa酸痛的肌肉，Elsa微微蹙起的眉舒展开来。Anna缓缓揉着Elsa的小腹，被蹂躏得微微红肿的花穴可怜兮兮地吐出于一股股白色液体。见鬼，我射了这么多吗？怪不得Elsa一直叫撑。  
好不容易等到姐姐身下的小嘴什么都吐不出来了，Anna准备用手指再给姐姐细细地洗洗。睡梦中的Elsa又蹙起了眉头，虽然太累了醒不过来，但还是无意识地小声求饶：“Anna不要……我受不了了……”  
“不要了不要了……”Anna又心疼又好笑，只能一边继续着手下的动作，一边哄着姐姐。  
“Anna，小骗子……”Elsa嘟囔道，接着什么也没有说了。Anna哭笑不得地给姐姐清理完，又迅速擦了擦身子，抱着姐姐回到了床上沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雌性斑鬣狗是有丁丁的，但是不会射精和成结，纯属私设。倒刺和体温的话没有查到，是借鉴的犬类（虽然斑鬣狗是猫科动物），精液温度和体温一样是三十八度，Elsa体温比较低所以会觉得烫。后续的三个动物还没有想好，有想法的姐妹欢迎留言

**Author's Note:**

> 准备写一个小小的系列，是七天的故事，然而现在主体框架还没有定好，究竟是指定七天还是连续七天，七天是全兽化还是写一些别的play也还没有想好，欢迎感兴趣的朋友在评论区留下你们的脑洞。


End file.
